


Marauders In Black

by Starstruck4Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff, James Potter and Minerva are sort of there, M/M, MIB, Marauders, Meet-Cute, Memory Alteration, Men In Black AU, Modern Era, Neauralizer, OR IS IT??, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/pseuds/Starstruck4Moony
Summary: Marauders In Black where Remus gets neuralized and struggles to figure out what’s going on. Total crack, cuz sometimes we all want a fresh start.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69
Collections: Boozy Sarah™ Made Me Do It





	Marauders In Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kattlupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin/gifts).



Remus blinked away the flash of light and tried to remember when he had ended up on Division Street. Just as he started to question himself a voice started to answer. 

“Alright, so you were leaving class-” 

“How do you know he’s a student?! You can’t say that!” 

Two men, dressed in matching slim black suits, black ties, and black sunglasses in their hands were bickering in front of him….Did he know these men? Did he die? Maybe he needed to change dealers…

“Are you a student?” the one with drool-worthy chiseled cheekbones and a messy bun of ebony locks on top of his head was questioning him with piercing gray eyes. Remus simply blinked as he looked down to see if the rest of him was as gorgeous as his face. 

“S, you’re an idiot, you just erased his memory! He can’t remember if he’s a student right now!” This man’s face was obscured by his hands and Remus’s gaze returned to the pretty one. Maybe they were angels?…Poorly trained angels?

“Are you angels?” 

The two men turned back to him and S’s face softened while the other one gripped his hair and groaned. S took Remus by the shoulders who very much appreciated the improved situation. “Look, you uh…you’re just on your way home and you saw uh…” S turned to the other man and Remus got to admire his long neck. Yes, this man was definitely not from this world. 

“….you saw a UV test,” the wild hair man answered. “We’re testing UV lights as a way to clean the subways and you caught a flash of the light. I promise this won’t permanently affect your eyesight, so long as you return home and rest.” 

“Yes, and make sure that tomorrow you head to Sultan’s Market for lunch at 1pm, sharp,” S finished. 

Remus heard groaning in the background but kept his eyes on S. He would definitely do whatever he said, and nodded in understanding, still not having gained full function over his tongue yet. 

“You’ll remember? 1pm? Sultan’s market?” The gray eyes were wide and hopeful, and Remus wanted to stay here with him, but he had to go home right? And sleep? He had an important lunch date tomorrow. 

“Come ON S, let’s go before M has our heads!” 

S gave Remus’s shoulders a light squeeze, walked a few steps backward, and finally broke eye contact when he turned to follow the other man back down into the subway.   
  


Remus felt like he had broken out of some sort of trance as his feet began to carry him home. He was hungry, and could really use a falafel right now, but he’d have to wait for Sultan’s Market to open tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, Division is a stop on the Blue Line in Chicago, and Sultan's Market is a very real and very yummy lunch spot. Also, my idea is that that evening, agents S and J came to deal with an alien that Remus was handling surprisingly well. Afterwards they of course had to wipe his memory, but Sirius was so impressed and so smitten with his snarky comments during the tussle, he found a way to meet up with him again later. 🤷


End file.
